You Are My Life
by Morning
Summary: A C/T song fic. I only hope that the upload hasn't totally messed up the read, but here's hoping for the best


I do not own the BMFM and use them for entertaining not only myself but also all the incurable romantics that will do me the honor of reading my story. The song was taken from Michael Jackson's Invincible CD You Are My Life 

Charley smiled warmly as her thoughts drifted from her present task of repairing Chef Andy's, owner of the world's best hoagie place, old delivery truck and what had happened on this day, one year ago. 

She paused for a moment to scratch her nose, leaving an oil smudge on the tip of it, thinking about how wonderful the past year had been. Even with Limburger continuing to reek havoc, she had to admit her life had been the answer to many a lonely prayer.

Pulling her head from under the hood she wiped her soiled hands with the rag that was tucked in her back pocket. A wistful smile graced her attractive face and she lifted a slender gold chain from under her work shirt and held the delicate, intricately carved, gold, hoop earring, which dangled from it. 

When Throttle put the exquisite piece of jewelry in her hand, he removed his shades and looked deeply into her eyes telling her it had been his mother's and the only thing that was found after his home and family had been destroyed. He wanted her to have it to show how much she meant to him. Charley started to put it in her ear, but he stopped her explaining that for his people, such an action would be the equivalent to a marriage on Earth. Even though it was a prospect he hoped they'd one day enjoy, they needed time to explore their newly found relationship. 

Since that day he'd shown her a love that was impossible to put into words. To look at him with his, tough, biker, exterior and sometimes expressionless, sunglass covered gaze, you'd never think that he could show such gentleness and sweet affection. But this leather bound, some what war torn book, had pages of devotion and caring that made her melt any time she thought of him, which was most of the time. 

Charley lovingly tucked the hoop and chain safety back in place and laid down on a dolly pulling herself under the truck to do the last bit of tightening to the truck's exhaust system. 

If he had been a man from her world they'd probably have made plans to do something special, but she knew Throttle's life and world had been filled with a struggle to survive so little things, like anniversaries, were probably not even thought about.  She contemplated getting him something, but thought it might make him feel bad not reciprocating. So she'd just let the day pass and would be thankful that she had him in her life.

After awhile she could hear the sound of Throttle's bike coming down the street alone. It was odd that Vinnie and Modo weren't with him, but maybe they'd gotten involved in some, macho, I'm badder than you, wrestling match and decided that it was more fun than, as Vinnie so eloquently put it, sitting around watching them suck face.

Charley smiled a bit wider pleased that both of Throttle's lifetime friends were happy for them.

She didn't come from beneath the truck since she'd left the garage door up and really needed to get the last few things done before Andy came to picked his vehicle up in the morning. Her head twisted just a little to watch his wheels pull in and his boots settle on the floor, than her attention immediately went back to finishing her task.

After a few moments she realized he hadn't come over and looked back toward the bike and notice his feet were gone. She shrugged and figured he went to the kitchen to grab a root beer before letting her know he was there.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the garage door's motor lowering the door, then the sound of the metal window covers being lower and the garage getting darker. Not sure of what was going on she wheeled herself from beneath the truck and was startled by Throttle standing in front of her with his hand extended, smiling down at her.

"What's going on?" She cautiously smiled as she wiped her hands and took his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"I've got somethin' for ya," he kissed her cheek and walked her over to the corner of the garage nearest the kitchen. On the work table that was bolted to the wall was a large flickering candle, an envelope and a small portable CD player.

"Throttle, what's all this?" Charley couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Well… it's been a year since we started bein' together and well… I wanted to do somethin' special for ya. You've given me so much and I just well …I…, he stammered nervously looking down at their entwined fingers. 

"I really stink at doin' this kin of thing but… you mean so much to me and I…I…," he dropped her hand and reached over grabbing the card and gave it to her. "I couldn't just stroll into the card place, so Chef Andy got it for me."

Charley was shaking all over, trying not to burst into tears. She looked at him standing there running his hand through those wild bangs like a little boy who'd just given a bouquet of flowers to his first love. She tore the envelope and was enchanted by to one delicately painted white rose that graced the front of the card. Opening it she read aloud the words he'd penned,

**I wish the universe were mine so I could lay it at your feet, but this poor biker bum can only give you his heart and a promise to love you forever.**

**_I can't really tell what you've meant to my life, as beautifully as you deserver, but I found someone who can, press the play button on the CD player._**

By this time Charley didn't even try to control the tears running down her blissful, grease smudged, face. Her finger touched the button and music started to play. Throttle slid his arms around her and pulled her close gently rocking her while the words, that put so perfectly how he felt about the woman he loved, harmoniously drifted in the air. 

_Once all alone_

I was lost in a world of strangers 

_No one to trust_

_On my own, I was lonely_

_You suddenly appeared_

_It was cloudy before but now it's all clear_

_You took away the fear_

_And you brought me back to the light_

You are the sun 

_You make me shine_

_More like the stars _

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon _

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime, my nighttime_

_My world_

_You're my life_

She could feel his hand playing in her hair, the ponytail being worked loose, and her hair finally falling lightly on her shoulder. His shades were off and she fell into his eyes drowning in the emotion that filled them. The pain was finally gone from his exotically stunning claret gems and what replaced it was beyond her limited meaning of love.

_Now I wake up everyday_

_With this smile upon my face_

_No more tears, no more pain_

Cause you love me 

_You help me understand_

_That love is the answer to all that I am_

_And I'm a better man_

_Since you taught me by sharing your life_

_You are the sun_

You make me shine 

_More like the stars _

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon _

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime, my nighttime_

_My world_

Her eyes closed and her senses swam in all the incredible sensations his embrace was filled with. The feel of her cheek resting on his shoulder, the firmness of his strong muscular arms enfolding her, all combined with the words and music of a song that was so poignantly beautiful her heart ached with joy. 

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

More like the stars 

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon _

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime, my nighttime_

_My world_

_You gave me strength_

_When I wasn't strong_

_You gave me hope when all hope was lost_

_You opened my eyes when I couldn't see_

_Love was always here waiting for me_

You are the sun 

_You make me shine_

_More like the stars _

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon _

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime, my nighttime_

_My world_

_You're my life_

The chorus repeated a number of times and they stood holding each other lost in a moment that would stay forever forged in their minds and hearts. The music finally ended and after a few rapture filled moments Throttle leaned back and held his hand under Charley's chin. His finger traced a line around her lips, down her cheek and stopped at the chained that lay on her neck. He gently pulled it out of her shirt and turned it until he had the clasp in his hands. Charley didn't say anything, she just watched him. He unlocked the chained and freed the gold hoop that hung from it and placed it in her ear. He kissed her forehead and whisper, "Will you?" 

In a sniffling, happy beyond words, voice she answered, "Yes."

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

More like the stars 

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon _

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime, my nighttime_

_My world_

_You're my life_

The End


End file.
